


Draco's Little Girlfriend

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco brings his girlfriend home to meet his parents. Written for <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2191904/dragonflybeach">dragonflybeach</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Little Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragonflybeach for my two-year tumblrversary drabble giveaway. She requested Druna with the prompt "annoyed parents".

"Really, Lucius, we must have the house ready for Draco's little girlfriend," Narcissa said, pausing in her compulsive checks of every surface for dust to frown down at her husband, who was reclining in his armchair, reading the Daily Prophet. "He's been so  _resistant_  to letting us meet her – we want to make a good impression!"

"Hmm." Lucius looked up over his paper and arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you know who his girlfriend is?"

"Well- no," Narcissa admitted. "But she's probably from some lovely well-to-do family – I trust Draco not to choose anyone inappropriate…"

Lucius rolled his eyes and looked back down at his newspaper. Narcissa continued her dusting until the parlor door opened, and then she stood up and turned, prepared to warmly greet Draco and the girl he had with him.

Draco was standing in the doorway, smiling broadly, and holding the hand of a skinny girl, dressed in a bright yellow dress, with tangled dirty-blonde hair down to her waist, a wand tucked behind her ear, and a pair of giant, gaudy, multi-coloured glasses perched on her nose.

"Mum, this is Luna," Draco said, but Narcissa didn't hear him, because she had fainted dead away.

Lucius lowered his newspaper and laid it on the side table, rubbing his forehead lightly.

"I did  _try_  to warn her," he mumbled.

"About what?" Draco asked, looking doubtfully from Lucius to Narcissa to Luna.

It was Luna who answered.

"About the wrackspurts, I expect. This room is just full of them. Help me take her up to her bedroom, Draco, and I'm sure that she'll be just fine."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
